Appa's Crush
by missfanvergent
Summary: Appa has a crush on another sky bison, Aja, but he's too shy to ask her out! He's loved her for quite some time, and now's his chance! One-shot (for now. May develop into a story).


**Thank you for reading. This is my second ATLA. And for all my Fairy Tail readers, I'm sorry! I have like one more paragraph of Group Chat. It's coming! Thank you for being patient. Anyways, this is about Appa and his love life. A bit OOC. I am willing to develop it into a real story, but for now, it is considered complete.**

Appa stood on the cliff, watching her. The female sky bison was oblivious to her little stalker, and instead was picking a fruit off of a tree. Appa was too shy to go over and say hi to her, and his buddies would always tease him for it. Her remembered chatting with Momo once:

"_At least go say hi!" _

"_I can't, I'm too scared."_

_The flying lemur rolled his eyes. "If you don't ask her soon, she might fall in love with another sky bison!"_

"_I really want to, Momo, I really do, but I can't!"_

"_Oh, Appa. Just _try_," Momo sighed. The lemur was quiet for a few seconds. "I think that Aja is waiting for you, Appa. I think she really likes you. If you really love her like you say, you should ask her out. Or at least have a conversation with her! It isn't that hard." _

_Momo was getting frustrated, and normally he would put matters into his own hands, but Aja was for Appa and Appa only._

_The lemur flew away without a goodbye._

Aja was a beautiful sky bison, with a cream and chocolate colored coat. She had glossy, dark eyes, and always wore a chrysanthemum in her fur. Appa smiled. Momo flew over.

"Just try, Appa." Momo said. "She loves you, you love her. Why not go for it?"

"I know, I know," Appa grumbled. "I'm just scared."

The friends sat under a cherry blossom tree, silent. Appa was lost in thought, and he didn't even notice Aja come up to him.

"Hi, Appa," Aja smiled sweetly.

"Oh, h-hi, Aja," Appa blushed.

"Hi, Momo," Aja turned to the lemur.

Momo waved subtly.

"How are you doing, Appa?" Aja asked daintily.

"Me?" Appa stuttered. Aja laughed and nodded. "Yeah, uh-huh. I'm doing awesome...so awesome! How 'bout you, Aja?" Appa swallowed nervously.

"I'm doing great!"

"Th-that's good..." Appa gasped when he felt Momo elbow him. Appa turned to flare at the lemur, but Momo was mouthing three words. _Go. For. It._

"So, Aja, are you busy tonight?" Appa looked away, his cheeks reddening.

"Nope, I'm all free," Aja beamed, waiting for Appa to go ahead and say it.

"Would you, um...how would you like to...maybe we could..." Appa stumbled, blushing even harder.

Aja smiled and winked. "Of course." She pecked him on the cheek. "How about around 5:00? I'll meet you here, and we can go wherever you like."

Aja walked away, while Appa stood there, frozen. Slowly, a goofy smile began to form on his lips, and he looked to Momo.

Momo took a huge bit out of his peach, before smirking at his long-time best buddy.

"All you needed to do was _try_."

Appa chuckled.

"I'm coming for ya!" Aja shouted, propelling herself forward. The air pushed against her, and she felt exhilarated.

"Oh yeah?" Appa called back. Aja smirked, and cracked her tail like a whip. She laughed as she got closer and closer to her date. She loved how it seemed like the two of them were heading towards the sunset. Aja knew it was just an illusion, but a girl could dream, couldn't she?

Appa began to fall back. "I'm tired," Appa breathed. He was almost twice the size of Aja.

"Let's fly a little slower," Appa suggested.

"Okay," Aja replied. The sun set lower and lower, until it was dark.

"Maybe we should head back," Appa said, suddenly concerned.

"Alright. I'll race you!" Aja sped forward, leaving Appa way behind her.

"Hey!" Appa called playfully. He raced after her, but never ended up passing her.

"I hope you had fun, Aja," Appa said, shyly.

"I did," Aja grinned, recalling the night's events.

"Good. Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Appa turned to leave.

"Good night, Appa."

"How was it?"

"Awesome."

"Good," Momo said. "I'm gonna hit the hay. Literally." The lemur laughed at his own joke.

Appa nodded. The sky bison laid in his stack of hay that rested beside his roommate's.

Today had been a good day.


End file.
